Consoler of the Lonely
by xoxobabe
Summary: After a few recent events in her life, Jennifer Mikaelson moves to Charming to be closer to her sister. How will she adjust her life with the Sons of Anarchy around? Chibs/OC. Another OC will be paired with someone else later on.


**Author's Note: **A few years ago I had published a story titled '_Archaic Sin'. _I only posted one chapter and kind of drifted off from it. Well now I'm back writing for SOA and one of the stories I have in mind has the same premise as that story with a few things changed. The major one being the reason as to why an OC of mine comes into town. Hopefully you'll give this one a try and like it. As of right now, I'm unsure as to who one of my OCs will wind up with so if you have any thoughts, feel free to let me know. I have an idea but I want to see what you guys have to say. Please review, it makes my day! Also I like to use actual people to portray my characters so Serinda Swan is being used for Lindsey and Kate French for Jennifer.

**Summary: **After a few recent events in her life, Jennifer Mikaelson moves to Charming to be closer to her sister. How will she adjust her life with the Sons of Anarchy around?

**Chapter One**

Lindsey Mikaelson took a breather from kissing her boyfriend, Filip Telford or better known as Chibs, of five months to unlock the front door to her small, two bedroom, home on the outskirts of town. As soon as the door was unlocked, she opened it, pulling her boyfriend inside. As soon as the door was shut once again, she turned around, finding his lips with her own, as they crashed together.

As he picked her up into his arms, she let her purse and keys fall to the floor, moving her arms so they held onto his neck, never once breaking their liplock.

He carried her up the stairs to the second floor where the main bedroom, her bedroom, was. As he entered the room, he layed her down on the bed, unbuttoning her pants and gently slid them off of her legs, leaving them on the floor. He then took off her shirt and began to kiss her, leaving trails from her lips, to her stomach and then to her panty line. He took his fingers and gently slid them down, just like he had done so with her jeans only seconds before.

She unclapsed her bra and proceeded to work on getting his clothing removed. Afterall, he had to be naked for the night to end the way they both wanted.

Lindsey took off his leather cut that featured the Reaper on the back, tossing it on the floor. His clothes he could care less about, but his cut was his cut. One of the most important things he had owned and she knew that and respected that. His shirt was removed next, his jeans and boxers following closely behind.

She pushed herself further up onto the bed, inviting him to join her knowing there was no way in hell he wouldn't obey.

He worked his way towards her, reaching over to her nightstand to grab a condom he knew was there. Once he had put it on, Lindsey pulled him closer to her, and he entered her in one quick motion, pausing a moment before he started thrusting. Despite all the times he had been with her, he still wanted to make sure she was comfortable when they first started their sessions.

He thrust in her, starting off slow and eventually thrust faster. She could feel herself reaching her end, screaming out his name when she finally did. He wasn't far behind.

He gently pulled out of her, took the condom off and lay down next to her. With his arms around her, they both drifted off to sleep.

**SOA/SOA/SOA**

Jennifer Mikaelson sat in her parked car located outside of her sister's home in Charming, California. She had just driven the better part of two days to reach her destination with little preparation for the visit and possibly her stay.

She looked at her dashboard for the current time. It read 2:30 but that was the mountain timezone. She was now in the pacific time zone, so it was only 1:30. Jennifer knew her sister. Rarely was she ever in bed before two in the morning but if she had to base her answer on the lights in the house, then she assumed her sister was asleep and she didn't want to wake her.

The younger Mikaelson started her car and sped off in the direction of a motel where she could stay for the night. Once she had found one and gotten a room, she went inside and got into the bed. A few seconds later she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it, noticing it was a text from her husband. _Where are you?_

Jennifer shook her head. He was the last person she wanted to deal with right now, the reason why she had driven so long to get to her sister. She closed her eyes and soon after, drifted herself into sleep.


End file.
